Jason Dave
Jason Chris Dave Jason Dave debuted in 2011, into a place known as TWE, or Total Wrestling Entertainment. When he first stepped into the back locker room, looking for the Chairman, Jay-Sin Rio, the staff members quickly and realized what talent that Jason has. Quickly, after signing a contract with TWE, Jason was put in the tournament to find the number one contenders to the TWE World Heavyweight championship. After finding the contenders they were suppose to face off for the title the following week, a plan that was changed. The three men in the tournmanet that qualified, Jason Dave, Bryan Valentine, and Nick Corvo were to face off at Slam-Mania III in a Triple Threat match. Main Eventing Slam-Mania III, is so far his biggest accomplishment that he has ever acheived in his career so far. 'Total Wrestling Entertainment (2011-2011)' ''The Early Start of Jason Dave (Mid Febuary 2011-March 2011) ''Debuting into TWE was so far the easiest task for Jason Dave in his wrestling career. He was placed in a tournament qualifying match-up, where the winners of the three brackets were to face off next week for the TWE World Heavyweight championship. He was in the first bracket match-up facing Pyronus Souria in a No Disqualification match-up that he won. Instead of having the TWE World Title match-up next week, the current and new general manager of Enigma, Logan K. Michaels, had another idea for the contenders. The three men were to face off against some of the other current superstars in a Beat The Clock challenge, where the man with the fastest time was to choose the match-up type for their World Title bout at Slam-Mania III, and as for the superstars facing the contenders, if they were to beat them, they would win a future World Title bout after Slam-Mania III. Jason ended up facing Draven, only to win and gain the fastest time out of the three men in the challenge. Jayden Ryder ended up beating fellow contender to the World Title, Nick Corvo, only in the end to take his spot in the Triple Threat match at Slam-Mania III. After having a two week winning streak, it came to an end after losing to Jayden Ryder with Bryan Valentine as the speical guest ref. After suffering another loss by the hands of Bryan Stryker, Jason went into Slam-Mania, with not much momentum given, but neither were his fellow competitors as they were all going into the match with a loss. After losing the match at Slam-Mania, Jason ended up sustaining an "injury" that was later found out not to be true. '4DK 4th Dimenson Combat (2011-2011)' 'A New company means new start? (May 2011-July 2011)' After sustaining an "injury" from his match at Slam-Mania III, Jason moved on to a different company known as 4th Dimenson Combat. It was a new place that started up, Jason didn't really have much competition there. The only man that continued to beat him over and over was Big D. Smooth. During this time while Jason was stationed at 4DK, the chairman of TWE, Jay-Sin Rio, continued to call and e-mail Jason to come back to TWE. Refusing to come back to TWE was just the start of Jason's epic career. After the contineous phone calls and e-mails, Jason finally decided to join back up with TWE, but still stay with 4DK. Just as Jason was starting to get big in 4DK, the place had closed down. The reason was for only Jason and Big D. Smooth; Jason's rival, were the only ones showing along with Steve Storme, and Hipp. Luckily, Jason had his contract with TWE. 'Total Wrestling Entertainment -l Return l-' 'Return to TWE (May 2011-August 2011)' 'Enigma Return (May 2011-June 2011)' After the downfall of 4DK, Jason came back to TWE, full time returning at Forever Immortal II attacking Bryan Valentine after losing his TWE Unified title which is now known as the Velocity title. Coming back into TWE he was given a chance to become the number one contender to the Velocity title in a battle royal over the top rope match, a match that he should have won after elmination Harvey Jordan, but thanks to Mr.187, Sean Mendez, Harvey was able to return into the ring and throw Jason over the top rope for the victory. Sean was distracting the referee and claiming that his elmination was not valid and cost Jason a chance at the Velocity title. The following week, Jason and The Fizz took on Sean and Mindy de Santiago in a tag team match which he lost. A few weeks after gaining loss after loss, Jason's return wasn't looking so great. He suffered a lost from Bryan Valentine and Alexis Terry in a No DQ match at Extreme Rules with his partner, The Fizz. '' ''With the Enigma roster being larger than it ever should be, the Chairman signed a new General Manager, and thus, Showdown was born. A huge draft occured and Jason was ended up traded to Showdown, the rebith of Showdown. 'Showdown The Rebith (June 2011-May 2011)' 'The Start of Showdown' Coming over to Showdown, Jason had a whole new chance to make a name for himself in TWE. Being placed in a mid-card match against superstars that he believed that haven't proved himself at all in TWE, Jason became a very unhappy superstar. He wasn't complaining about the easy time he had contending for the TWE Elite title, a contention victory, is a contention victory in Jason's eyes. With his rival also being in the TWE Elite title picture, after they both contended for the TWE Elite title, they faced off in a No Holds Barred match, the General Manager, Alistair Danilels, hoped that this would get their little rivalry out of the way. That matchup only stretched it further. During this time of Jason and Valentine's rivalry, Austin Reynolds and Ted "The Dude" qualified into the Elite title match at Road to Redemption which was named a scramble match up. After tearing down the massive Corey "The Wrestling Prodigy," Jason went on to tag with Austin Reynolds to face Ted "The Dude" and Bryan Valentine, the four members of the Elite Title scramble at Road to Redemption, in a Tornado Tag Team Table match, which he lost giving him his first lost on Showdown. '' Road to Redemption Aftermath ''After failing to capture the Elite title, Jason went around the TWE arena and claimed he was an unofficial TWE Elite champion, which during the Scramble, he did score a pinfall. Alistair Daniels did not aprrove of what Jason was saying. After coming out during Showdown and refusing to face Rockin' Lunatic, Alistair came out and forced Jason to wrestle him, but he had to reach a 5 count instead of a 3 count. Jason came out victorious from that match against Rockin'. During this time, TWE was starting up a night known as Allstar night, where members of Enigma and Showdown would come together for one big show. At TWE Allstar night, Jason Dave and Bryan Valentine had a sit down conversation which turned into a huge battle brawl between the two superstars. Alistair had a different idea for Valentine and Dave, the two of them continued their brawl till Alistair came out and put Jason and Bryan in a TLC match at WarZone. '' ''Just a few nights before WarZone, Jason and "Xtreme Messiah" Frost, face Bryan Valentine and the TWE Elite Champion at the time, Austin Reynolds. After securing a win over his rival and TWE Elite Champion, Jason went on to WarZone to face Bryan Valentine in their TLC match. After securing a win over Bryan Valentine, Jason moved onto Showdown to face "Xtreme Messiah" Frost, and his attacker from WarZone in a Triple Threat Elmination Chase matchup, where the winner and man who did not get pinned, were to face off next week for the TWE Elite Championship contendership. The match never happened as Showdown was scrapped after a huge drug scandel had occured in the back causing more than half the roster to be fired leaving most of the newbies and very few of the older men and women that were with TWE since the re-opening. ''Warzone Aftermath ''Jason was placed into a tournament to find the other contender to the TWE World Heavyweight Championship to face Gunner at Summer Bash III. During the time of the drug scandel, Jason had also signed with another company known as EWS and is wrestling on both companies shows. After Showdown was removed from Friday nights, all the talent was moved onto one show, Enigma. Jason won his first match returning to Enigma, and followed up another victory that night winning the other slot in the Main Event at Summer Bash III for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship, his first title shot where there would only be one other person in the ring with him at the time. This never happened due to a small bump within the TWE Management and Jason left due to personal issues. ''Extreme Wrestling Syndicate (August 2011-September 2011) Entry into EWS. ''During the time of the drug scandel, Jason signed with EWS and was working two companies at once. EWS were also doing a tournament, the only exception and difference was it was for the EWS Championship. He was placed in the quarter finals against someone who was on TWE with him, Mitch Miles. There were few faces that Jason had remembered from old companies such as Sean Mendez, Mitch Miles, and the general manager, Eva Leurox. Johnny Pimp, the Chairman of EWS, signed new talent that Jason did not know such as, Sebastian Black, Kenshin Takamura, and An Laoch Ceilteach. One talent was Crane-O II, Crane-O's nephew. Jason also met a couple of the Vixens of EWS on the way of waiting for the night of the tournament such as Kinley Beau, Mandy Maxwell, and a few others. The night of the tournament was full of surprises and twists that nobody thought would happen. Jason had beat Mitch Miles as was to go on into the Semi-Finals to face Laoch which he won and advanced on into the finals. After Jason's match against Mitch though, a big man known as Fasi came out and decimated Jason in the middle of the ring making his debut. On the other side of the tournament bracket, Sebastian Black beat Danny Diamond the advance to the Semi-Finals to face Kenshin Takamura who beat Crane-O II. Kenshin beat Black and continued on into the finals against Jason to fight for EWS Championship in the Main Event of the night. With both men having a brutal amount of damage done to themselves hours, and moments before them, Kenshin Takamura came out on top against Jason in the finals after that happend, Jason had a loss or two before finally leaving due to personal issues. ''Next Generation Wrestling (August 2011-August 2011) 'The Start and Ending of NGW.' ''Jason joined into Next Generation Wrestling and was quickly given the opptournity to win the tag team titles. When the match went underway, Mitch Miles, the chairman and general manager, came out and declared that Jason's partner, who is not to be named, was to switch with another man in that match, who is also not to be named. After the switch, Jason and his new partner, came out on top victorious and won the NGW Tag Team Titles. Their reign didn't last long as NGW shutdown the week after that showing. ''Return to NGW (December 2011-December 2011) ''Jason returned to NGW with a whole new look, but not with the hunger to wrestler, rather to host a show called God's Show which is currently going to start airing on Evolution very soon. NGW never began after an unexpected shutdown. '' Return to TWE Once More (September 2011-March 2012) Velocity Title Contendership ''Stepping back into TWE, Jason was quickly given a shot against Kalvin Fletcher, a former UFC legend to fight for the TWE Velocity Title contendership. Jason quickly made Kalvin seem like trash and beat Klavin to become one of the contenders to the Velocity Title. Jason was set to face Randy Orton and Bryan Valentine at TWE When World's Collide for the vaccant Velocity Title. The following week, Jason faced up against Randy Orton and added another victory to his return. Coming up into TWE When World's Collide, Jason lost the match and went hiatus for a bit before returning at TWE Agression. ''Return after Birthday ''At TWE Agression, Jason returned by delivering a promo and went to fight in the Main Event: Battle Royal for TWE World Heavyweight Championship he lost to Ariana Sears. The following Enigma, Jason would go against the woman he lost to at the last PPV. He lost to Ariana and soon followed up with a couple of wins. He then captained a team of superstars against Alexis' Terry's team in a 5 on 5 Tag Team Match. Jason Dave had Bryan Valentine, Phreak, Ariana Sears, and Alexis Laree while Alexis Terry had Wihlem Khast, Jayden Ryder, Brian Stryker, and Mikaelah Kristyne. Jason's team one with the soul survivor being Ariana Sears. ''Trouble in Paradise? ''After losing to the returning Randy Fields, Jason Dave thought things through and decided he was done with TWE very soon. Although he won 2011, Breakout Star of the Year, Jason soon figured out what he was going to do with his career. The company shut down after a lack of talent showing up. ''XWA /ICW(November 2011-December 2011) Jason signed with another company to increase the amount of income he was getting. Needless to say, the company crowned Jason as the XWA champion when he signed with them due to their visual of Jason's skill. He also had signed with ICW for more income. He was placed in a match for the next Pay Per View where he would win the ICW World Warrior Championship. During this time, XWA quickly was not taken care of and shut down. ICW was shut down quickly after a lack of talent showed up. EHWF (April 2012-Present) ''Originally, Jason's brother, Matt Dave, was signed to the EHWF roster. After hearing about Jason's free agency, Scorpion picked up Jason and Matt was thrown out the window. Jason entered into EHWF with a mystery man promo. The following week, he lost his debut match against John Chelios and Frank Finelli, but he was not pinned. Jason strung together two wins: one in a six man mixed tag match and one in a singles match over Rockin' Lunatic. He then strung together a huge streak of wins, before finally suffering his first singles competition loss to David GS, in a failed attempt to gain David's EHWF World Heavyweight title. Jason later strung together more wins, before going into Scars&Stripes, EHWF's biggest PPV of the year, and later coming out as the new EHWF Hardcore champion. Jason went on to becoming the 3rd longest reigning EHWF Hardcore champion in EHWF history, before dropping the title to Sujir Thorn. The next mayhem after Jason dropped the title, Jason let everyone know of his personal business, and went off on hiatus for some time. There has been no return date set for Jason, but EHWF remains in contact with him. Later that year, Jason was nominated and inducted into the EHWF Hall of Fame along with good friends and stable-mates, Michael Rissi and Madison Murdock. ''Accomplishments. *''1x NGW Tag Team Champion (With-Jesus Christos) '' *''Main Evented Slam-Mania III *''1x ICW World Warrior Championship (Current&Last)'' *''One of the first superstars to fight for the TWE Elite Title'' *Runner up in EWS Title Tournament. *1x XWA Champion (Current&Last) *Host of God's Show *TWE 2011 Breakout Star of the Year *TWE 2011 Rivalry of the Year (With Bryan Valentine) *1x EHWF Hardcore Champion *EHWF Hall of Fame Inductee.